


Mourning Becomes Them

by pasunedame



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Not to be taken seriously, Victorian Fangirls, Victorian Melodrama, silly fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasunedame/pseuds/pasunedame
Summary: December 1893. "The Adventure of the Final Problem" was just published in the latest edition ofThe Strand. How do the fans react?In which two friends in Victorian London have Feelings, and inadvertently started a trend.(The Major Character Death warning is, of course, for Holmes. I'm not sure whether I should put the warning or not, but just to be safe.)





	Mourning Becomes Them

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend Sarah and I are doing a re-read of SH stories, and "The Final Problem" broke our hearts, even though we know that there are more stories. Then we started wondering how the Victorian fans, who had no idea that Conan Doyle would eventually resurrect Holmes, had reacted to this story. Lo and behold, this fic was born. 
> 
> This fic is quite silly, and not to be taken seriously.

Dearest Jane,

I spent the day lying in bed in tears. Sometimes I thought that I had managed to compose myself, then I sat up, saw the magazine, and immediately burst into tears again. My dear old dad thinks it ridiculous that I was so distraught over ‘some silly fictional detective’, but what does he know about it?

I do not think I would recover from this depression any time soon. I dare say you are in one such condition yourself – your love for Messrs Holmes and Watson is as strong as mine, and I know you must have felt the same shock I felt upon reading the latest issue of _The Strand_. I remember the joyous afternoons when you came over and we took turns reading the stories to each other – now never again shall we enjoy such afternoons.

Nothing but the utmost respect do I have for Mr Conan Doyle – he whose brilliant mind has brought Holmes to life, and now to death. But I cannot help but to feel dejected that Mr Conan Doyle has chosen to end Mr Holmes’s life. Do not mistake me, darling, I wholeheartedly understand what a glorious and fitting death it is for our dear Holmes. To die vanquishing his enemy, the menace of society – he must have died in satisfaction. But still!

I thought to write to Mr Conan Doyle and tell him how much Holmes means to me, but I’m afraid words would not suffice to convey my feelings. How does one put to words one’s feelings for a friend whom one never met and yet one holds dear in one’s heart? A poet might be able to do so, but alas I am no poet!

The whole night an idea grew in my mind, and this morning I resolved to act upon it. People would think me silly, but I care not! I will wear a black veil today, and tomorrow, and the next few days. They may laugh at me all they want. 

Writing this letter has lessened my melancholy. It is such a boon to have a friend whom one can talk with about things like this without having to worry that said friend would think less of us simply because of one’s attachment to fictional characters. I will wait your reply eagerly.

Your disconsolate,  
Eliza.

*

My Dearest Eliza,

Your letter brought such warm feelings to my heart. Never did anyone understand my mind as thoroughly as you do. I, too, have been most distraught after reading my copy of _The Strand_. It is, as you said, a noble death – yet it did not lessen the grief in the slightest. I was so aggrieved when I finished reading that I immediately wrote to _The Strand_ to cancel my subscription. The magazine itself is, of course, at no fault, but Sherlock Holmes and _The Strand_ are so intertwined in my mind that I cannot bear to read the latter now that the former is no more.

Your idea is most excellent! Upon reading it I was filled with such excitement that I immediately ran to my wardrobe to find my black veil. I was standing before the mirror, fixing it to my hat, when my brother passed my room and asked me what I was doing. 

‘I’m fixing my veil,’ I answered.

‘Why, who are you mourning?’

‘Holmes,’ I said, and, looking at his puzzled face, I explained, ‘Eliza came up with the idea. To show our grief, you see, upon his death.’

A look of astonishment came to his face. ‘Why, it’s an excellent idea! Tell Eliza that I shall take up the idea – I shall wear a black armband!’ And off he went, looking for the item.

You see, dear Eliza, it is not such a ridiculous idea after all! Even if it is, you shall not be alone. My brother and I will be there with you. Let people laugh if they want. If Holmes should forfeit his life, then we can endure a little mockery for his sake!

Yours affectionately,  
Jane

**Author's Note:**

> There's no substantial evidence that the Victorians really did wear black armbands and veil to protest Conan Doyle's decision to kill Holmes, but it makes for a nice legend.


End file.
